Passionate (Reds)
by PurpleWolfOfTheNight
Summary: Rated M-MA for Lemon (Aka:sex) Brick shows Blossom just how intimate he can really be.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not own PPG & RRB!**

**Rated for M-MA for Lemon (Aka: Sex), plus language. No Minors please, or those that wish not to read adult themes.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Passionate)<strong>

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story part from (Lingerie).<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Ruff House, Hours later, 7:05 PM.<strong>_

_With night rolling in, and stars starting to shine bright throughout the night sky, all was quiet, even at the Ruff/Jojo resident._

_Inside, Brick and Boomer, were sitting in the living room, staring at the T.V screen, watching some sort of horror movie. School work scattered around, and even shoes laying ontop of a coffee table in the laziest way._

_Brick was actually too busy with reading a book, and Boomer just stared off nearly into space._

_It really did seem like a boring scene, that was until-_

_**Knock, knock, knock!**_

_Sudden knocking was being made at the front door, that got the boys attention._

_"Who the hell could that be?" Boomer yawned, and stretched out his arms._

_"Let's find out," Brick sighed, getting up from the couch while putting his book aside, and grabbed the remote for only a second to mute the T.V. Then threw the remote back on the spot Brick picked it up from. Brick then quickly flew over to the front door, and opened the door. Once the door was open, the bored expression on Brick face vanished, and replaced with surprise._

_"Oh, hey, girls." Brick said with a smirk on his face._

_As soon as the word, girls, left Bricks mouth. Boomer popped his head up, to look straight to the door to see it was indeed, Blossom and Buttercup._

_"Hey, Brickie." Blossom laughed, and kissed Brick on the cheek, before Brick fully got out of the way to let them in._

_Once Buttercup stepped in, she already flew off to Butchs room on the other side of the dome house, leaving everyone else in the living room._

_Boomer had then flew over to Blossom and Brick, expecting to be greeted by a flood of hugs, and kisses from a bubbly girlfriend, but to a disappointment, Bubbles seemed to not have been with her sisters._

_"Hey, where's Bubbles?" Boomer asked._

_"Oh, right," Blossom said, making a fake pout. "Bubbles sick, so she couldn't come over."_

_"What?! But she seemed fine at school," Boomer said, sounding very concerned. Brick looked at Blossom with a raised brow, easily seeing a devilish twinkle in her eyes._

_"Yeah, I guess she just caught it or something, " Blossom said with a sigh. "She really did want to come by to visit you, Boomer, but she doesn't want to risk getting you sick."_

_"What? But I've been around her when she was sick before, and nothing happend." Boomer said, still seeming to be confused._

_"Well," Blossom said, pinching her chin as if she was thinking."You could check up on her yourself, Boomer. I'm sure she wouldn't mind a quick visit from her boyfriend."_

_"Sure, I don't mind." Boomer said, nodding as he smiled. "Also, I can cook her up soup or something, and see if I can take care of her any other way."_

_"Oh, that would be so sweet of you, Boomer." Blossom said with a big smile on her face._

_With that, Boomer floated up in the air, and zoomed out through the front door, while a burst of wind shut the door behind him._

_Blossom giggled, and made her way to the living room, with a more than suspicious Brick following._

_"Bloss, what was that all about?" Brick asked._

_"Oh, what ever do you mean, Brick?" Blossom asked innocently as she sat down the couch._

_"Don't play the good girl card on me, Bloss. I know you well enough to know when ya want to be the wicked one, you or one of your sisters." Brick said, sitting right next to Blossom, and putting an arm over her shoulders to pull her closer to him._

_"Well, lets just say, Boomer, is in for a surprise, from my baby sister." Blossom said with a small smile, Brick smirked._

_"Hmm, in other words, Boomer, won't be back anytime soon," Brick snickered._

_"Nope, him and Bubbles." Blossom giggled, Brick shook his head at Blossom, before then grabbing the remote next to him to un mute the T.V. As he and Blossom just cuddled up next to each other for the night._

* * *

><p><strong>At the Ruff house, 7:00 AM in the morning.<strong>

As morning light began to beam all over the city, especially toured the metal dome home, within the living room area laid two red heads on the couch. Blossom was the first to wake up, yawning and rubbing her eyes open, before realizing she was laying on top of a still sleeping Brick.

Blossom smiled and looked around the living room see a clock sitting on top of the T.V, seeing it was 7 o'clock in the morning.

"Hmm, we need to get up." Blossom whispered, then yawned once more, before looking to Brick, who was still sleeping away.

"Brick, hey, wake up…" Blossom whispered, while poking Brick on the chest.

"Ngh…" Brick muttered in his sleep.

"Brick, honey, we gotta get up." Blossom laughed, as she placed a hand on Bricks face, and rubbed her thumb gently over his cheek.

Seeming to be a light sleeper, Bricks eyes quickly began to open up, and was greeted with soft pink eyes.

"Well," Brick yawned. "Morning, love."

"Morning." Blossom laughed. "We have to get up, and ready for school."

Brick smiled, then wrapped his arms around Blossom, keeping her in a tight hold.

"But, Blossom, can't we just stay like this for the rest of the day?" Brick said, as he then wiggled his eyebrows at Blossom. "We could also go to my room, and do some "naughty" behind doors."

"Brick," Blossom laughed. "You know I've never gone even one day of missing school."

"Not just this once?" Brick grumbled.

Blossom rolled her eyes as she wiggled out of Bricks arms, which made Brick pout at her.

"No, Brick."

"But-"

Brick was saying, till Blossom placed a finger on his lips to silent him.

"School first, intimacy later." Blossom said with a smile, and got off of Brick, that now seemed to be giving more of a grumpy look at his bookworm of a girlfriend.

"I don't even get a morning kiss?" Brick whined, which made Blossom giggle.

"You'll get it once you're up, and getting ready," Blossom said with a wink of her eye. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go home and get ready myself."

"Bloss!" Brick whined again, but Blossom was long gone, and out the door, along with her pink streak following.

Brick just sat on the couch for a minute, before he sighed in annoyance, but smirked to dirty things playing in his head.

"Intimacy later?" Brick thought, his smirking turned into a wicked grinning, and eyes darken in lust. "I'll hold you to that, babe."

With that in mind, Brick got himself up, to then get ready for the day, and for what he had in plan for Blossom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later, at Townsville High. 7:45 AM.<strong>

_**Bring! Bring!**_

The sound of the school bell sounded out throughout the high school building, as students began to go to their lockers to get their things for class.

As for Blossom, she already had whatever she needed for class, as she walked through the halls, to then meet up with a long time friend, Robin.

"Hey, morning, Robin!" Blossom greeted, making Robin look out of her locker, and smiled at Blossom.

"Hi, Blossom!" Robin greeted back, but then raised a brow in confusion. "Hey, where are your sisters?"

"Oh, well…" Blossom trailed off as she blushed a bit before then explaining."Bubbles, and Boomer sort of had some "alone time" last night at our house, so me and Buttercup went and spent the night at the Jojo's place, and as for Buttercup, well, you know how she and Butch can be when their alone. They might be coming in late."

"Well, that's something to hear," Robin laughed. "As for you?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, don't tell me you and Brick didn't do anything nasty last night?" Robin questioned, then grinned to see Blossom blush harder.

"Uh! W-Well-!" Blossom stuttered.

"HEY! Are you two gossiping without my ears to hear?"

Both Robin and Blossom turned to their friend/enemy, Princess.

"Maybe, depends if your going to run your mouth for the rest of the school to hear," Robin joked.

"If it's juicy enough," Princess snickered, then raised a brow. "Wait, where are Bubs and Butter's?"

"We were just talking about it," Robin said, nudging Blossom, making the pink eyed leader narrow her eyes at her friend, though she was still blushing. "Should I tell her or you?"

"Robin! It's one thing telling you, but I'm not going to go about and tell the rest of our friends!" Blossom snapped, but Robin only laughed.

"I'm I missing something here?" Princess said with a scratching of her head.

"Well," Robin began. "Long story short, they might have got a good nailing from their boyfriends, and might come in later on."

"Oh!" Princess laughed. "Well, why didn't ya say? Knowing they might be crippled from the waist down for a day, or even a week."

Robin rolled her eyes as she snickered, while Princess then looked to Blossom.

"Wait, how are you still standing, Blossom?" Princess then asked, and nearly bursted out laughing to see Blossom jaw hung open in udder shock.

"Why is it that you girls assume that just because my sisters "did" it with their guys, doesn't mean me, and Brick, also "did" it as well!" Blossom snapped as she then crossed her arms over her chest, and tried to look serious, even as the girls snickered in amusement.

"Sorry, but it's what also comes to mind first when it comes to you Puff's, and Ruff's. Knowing that even Brick can turn your legs into jelly!" Princess giggled.

"Typical from only you, Princess." Blossom sighed.

"But really, you and Brick did nothing?" Robin then questioned.

"Well, n-no," Blossom whispered, looking away as she thought of all she and Brick had even done last night. "We watched a movie, talked here and there, made out, watched some random shows, cuddled, and went to sleep."

"Oh," Princess sighed. "Yep, that's what I call nothing."

"To you, maybe." Blossom grumbled.

_**BRING!**_

Before anything else was said, the warning bell rang out, and made every student within the halls to scatter to their class's.

"Welp, time to go," Robin said while closing her locker, as she and Princess then began to walk away.

"See you later, Blossom!" Princess called out, Blossom just shook her head, but waved her friends off.

"How is it that most of my friends are just perverts?" Blossom thought with a roll of her eyes. "Then again, they could be just as worse."

Blossom had then made her way to class that was just around the corner. Once inside her first hour science class, along with being at her assigned table, did Blossom quickly got out her phone, to send a quick text to her sisters.

"Princess is right on one thing, knowing how the boys are, their legs just might be numb from any, activities."

With a sigh, Blossom waited a minute or two before receiving two texts back, one form Bubbles, which had only said that she might or might not be coming to school, just to spend more time with Boomer, while they still had some "alone" time anyway, and one from Buttercup, who had basically told her off, and was taking a day, weather she liked it or not. With a sigh of disappointment, she then turned her phone off, and got her things together before class started. But being a bit busy with getting her things together, Blossom didn't notice someone taking a seat next to her.

"Hey, Blossom!"

Blossom jumped a bit in surprise, and looked up, expecting to see Brick, but to her disappointment, it was one of the most annoying play boys in the school, and so called childhood friend, Mitch Mitchelson.

"What do you want, Mitch?" Blossom snapped, glaring at Mitch with a hint of disgust.

"Nothing, just wondering if you mind having a study section with me after school," Mitch said, as he smiled at Blossom. "Since the teacher's suggested you anyway, being a voluntary tutor and all."

"Yes, but there's just a few problems," Blossom growled. "Since you're more into getting into a lot of girls pants, and breaking hearts, I don't help those that tend to do such a thing on a daily basis. Especially since you did such things to my friends."

"Awe, but I'm only asking for a tutoring, no harm in that." Mitch cooed. "That's something a sweet heroine like yourself can't say no too, and hey, we can have a good time, just me and you anyway."

Blossom only snorted to that, as she then crossed her arms over her chest.

"You clearly don't know me then, Mitch," Blossom laughed. "But of course, you being too thick headed, along with being cold hearted, I'm not surprised."

"Ouch, that hurt," Mitch laughed. "Sorry for wanting to show you a better part of me, not by my reputation, _baby-cakes_."

"Well, aren't you asking for a death wish." I menacing growl came from behind both Blossom and Mitch. Blossom smirked, while a frighten Mitch was being lifted off of the seat by the back of his jacket, and even two feet off the ground, as he was turned around to then meet fiery red eyes.

"Who the living hell, do you think you are, Mitch?!" Brick growled once again, not caring that other students were staring in surprise, shock,or with shaking heads at Mitch's stupidity.

"O-Oh! Hey, B-Brick!" Mitch stuttered. "It wasn't what ya think! I was just asking, Blossom, that I needed tutoring!"

"Yeah, and the part where you, Mitch Mitchelson, would think of us having a good time, alone." Blossom added, clearly not caring to put Mitch in a deeper grave.

"What!?" Brick spat, practically spitting actual fire as Mitch trembled in fear.

"Brick Jojo! Put that boy down this instant!"

All eyes were then on the science teacher, who had finally entered the room in time before anything serious happened.

"Yeah, yeah," Brick sighed, doing all his might to calm himself, even if he looked to kill, he dropped Mitch on his ass on the ground, as many classmates then snickered or laughed.

"Now, apologize to Mitch, or you can head down to the front office!" The teacher snapped, Brick hesitated at first, but looked down at Mitch and sighed once more.

"Fine," Brick grumbled, helping Mitch up to his feet. "Sorry for manhandling you, Mitch…" Brick hissed, Mitch still seemed to be fearful, judging by how Brick was giving him the 'Now get out of my face, or you're dead' look.

"Uh, i-it's okay.." Mitch stuttered.

"There, was that so bad?" The teacher sighed. " Now, take your seats, and no more arguing nonsense, understood?!"

"Yes," Brick said, and went ahead and took his seat next to a smiling Blossom, while an embarrassed Mitch went off to his seat, while being teased by his friends.

"You alright, Blossom?" Brick asked as he wrapped an arm around Blossoms waist, to scoot her closer to him.

"Yes, Brick." Blossom giggled and kissed Brick on the cheek. "But don't worry, I could have put him in his place too."

"Eh, that's my job as you're boyfriend though," Brick said, "Also, where's my morning kiss?"

"Well, were in class right now, Brick, so it will have to-" Blossom was saying, till Brick used his free hand to pinch her chin, then gently lean in to kiss Blossom on the lips softly.

"B-Brick!" Blossom said while breaking the kiss, and batting Bricks hand away, her cheeks blushing as she looked around to make sure no one had seen.

"Sorry, Blossom. But I wanted my kiss you owed me." Brick chuckled.

"I know, but it was an inappropriate time! People could have seen!" Blossom said, trying to sound serious.

"So? Let them see." Brick laughed, and nuzzled his nose at Blossoms temple, making Blossom blush red.

"Brick, why are you being so affectionate?" Blossom asked, whispering so the teacher, nor anyone could hear.

"Simple, because I can." Brick said. "Be happy that I'm not fixing to put a hickey on your neck, babe."

"You wouldn't dare,Brick…"Blossom said, but the look in his face said otherwise.

"Oh, I dare." Brick playfully threaten.

"Any chance we can negotiation on you not doing so?" Blossom asked, narrowing her eyes at the smirking Brick.

"Well, there might be one thing…" Brick began in a whispering, but leaned down near Blossoms ear, just to make her shiver a bit to feel his breath brush against her skin. "Remember when you said, 'school first, intimacy later' thing this morning..."

"Um, y-yes?" Blossom whispered back.

"Well, that's just what we'll be doing then, it's a half day today, so before lunch, we'll be going out earlier."

"W-What?! But, Brick, there's still one class left after lunch! You know I can't skip-" Blossom whispered in a more angered tone.

"Well, that's where you're wrong, I found out earlier before coming to class, that in our last hour class, we have a substitute teacher, one that couldn't give two shits about attendants, and there's nothing to do when we get a sub." Brick explained, Blossom was about to say something, but thought over what had been said, sighing as she then pouted.

"I hate it when your right." Blossom huffed.

"So…" Brick trailed. "Before lunch starts, meet me by the courtyard, so we can get out of here, the sooner, the better."

With that, Brick removed his arms from clinging to Blossom, once he noticed the teacher giving him a warning look. Blossom had also noticed the teacher looking at them, and blushed once more.

_"Wait a minute, when I said intimacy later, does Brick think that I meant…"_ Blossom thought, then, a new color of a blush appeared across Blossoms cheeks.

_"Oh, dear…"_ Blossom thought once more. _"Great, now it's my turn to have jelly legs, well, not that I'm complaining-oh wow! I'm just as a pervert now…"_

Blossom gulped a lump in her throat, and tried to keep her focus on learning, and try not to look at Brick, then again, knowing what's in store for her later, is just as distracting.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lemon part to the story will be in chpt 2. Also, I, AM, SO, SORRY! I had no idea that it would take me this damn long to get back to Fanfiction!<strong>

**Long story short, I've actually been off of Fanfiction for a break and get random shit done in my life, also, my laptop actually needed to either be repaired, or be replaced, and being a bit too broke for a replacement, I got a good deal and got my laptop repaired. So, YAY! My laptop is fixed!**

**Now, many of you had PM me, all about, WHERES THE RED LEMON STORY YOU SAID YOU WOULD DO! Because, ya know, I made Blue and Greens lemon and what not. But here's the thing, after I manage to post the last chpt to (Passionate), around at the end of the chpt, will be descriptions+summaries of story ideas that I can't seem to chose of which to do next. I wont put up a poll thing on my profile, knowing that not everyone like to do those poll things, just review or PM about it instead.**

**So till I post the next chpt, which I promise to be sooner or later, plz review on how the story is so far anyway.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I do not own PPG or RRB!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Passionate.<strong>

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later, near lunch hour.<strong>

_**BRING!**_

The school bell rang, and students come rushing out of their classrooms, out in the hellway, and heading to where ever any students would go, to get lunch.

Everyone, but other students that seem to have other things to do, even Blossom.

Blossom had long went to her locker, to put her things away, before heading toured the courtyard to meet Brick.

Though, after first hour, Blossoms mind had been here and there, over what Brick and her would do today once out of school. But sure enough, they would have there own alone time.

_"What will we do today? Bubbles still has the house to herself, and Buttercup is doing god knows what with Butch back at Jojo's, where will we go?"_ Blossom asked herself, then at random looked down to see how she looked in her school uniform.

_"Hmm, I wonder if I should just stop by my place real quick to change into something, well, more naughty, like Bubbles…"_ Blossom wandered, knowing that her uniform was appealing for school, obviously, and not for boyfriend appeal.

Blossom had been distracting herself over such nonsense, she had yet to realize someone standing in front of her, till she had bumped into them.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see-!" Blossom was apologizing, till she looked up, and load and behold it to be Brick.

"Brick! H-Hi!" Blossom stuttered, and seemed to be embarrassed for not looking where she was going.

"Hey," Brick shuckled. "I was just heading by the courtyard, but no use now that we bumped into each other."

"Yeah, again, sorry. I was just, well, thinking over something…" Blossom said, looking into Bricks soft red eyes. Blossom was then frozen in place once Brick took a step closer, to the lean down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Brick…" Blossom whispered as she placed her hands on top of Bricks chest. Brick snickered as he wrapped his arms around Blossom, and began to hug her while placing kisses on top of her head.

"Ready to go?" Brick asked, Blossom blushed slightly, as she looked up to Brick.

"Where are you planning to take me?" Blossom asked back.

"Well, it's sort of a surprise for you." Brick said, still holding Blossom in his arms. "Unless you want to stay in school longer."

"No! Uh, I mean- I want to go, it has been some time since we had our own alone time." Blossom said rather quickly.

"Eager much?" Brick teased, before Blossom could say more, Brick quickly swept her off of her feet, and held the surprised Blossom in his arms in a bridal style.

"Brick!" Blossom squealed, Brick just smirked as he began to fly through the hallway, not caring too startled other students as he did so, and in a second, all there was, was a red streak blur coming out of the exit of the building, as the reds were long gone.

* * *

><p>It was some time later, did Blossom began to question just where Brick was taking her, he made no direction toured neither of their homes, and were heading out of city limits, far enough that the city was barely seen in the distance, and above large lands of forest.<p>

"Brick, where in the world are you…?" Blossom was asking the smirking Brick, but cut herself off when Brick began the fly lower, and near the forest trees.

"Almost there, babe." Brick said simply, Blossom was still confused, as they had passed many trees, till some time later, did they come to an all too familiar house.

"Were here." Brick said as he landing in front of the run down house.

"Brick, isn't this-" Blossom was asking as she looked to Brick.

"Fuzzy's place," Brick answered. "Yeah, believe it or not, Fuzzy had found a better,_"property"_, and left his old place."

"Really now?" Blossom said, sounding a bit suspicious.

"Yes," Brick said, as he walked up to the house, at first Blossom didn't seem to like the whole idea to even enter the house, knowing of the previous owner of course, it might not be the most sanitized place.

Brick noticed Blossoms sudden discomfort, and inwardly laughed.

"The place is clean, Blossom, trust me." Brick assured, as he then placed Blossom on her feet, so he could dig in his pockets to pull out a key, then once the front door was unlocked, Brick opened the door and entered, all while Blossom followed.

At first, Blossom was expecting to just see an empty room, and dust covered walls along with dirt. But that expectation was long out the window, and the look of shock was plastered on Blossoms face.

"Oh my! Brick…" Blossom whispered, the entire room looked to be furbish, half of the room looked to be a living room, rose petals scattered all over the floor and a giant queen size bed near the lit up fireplace.

"You like it?" Brick questioned, as Blossom walked to the middle of the house, while he shut the door behind them.

"Like it? Brick, it's, well-" Blossom trailed.

"Romantic…" Brick added.

"Um, yes, very much romantic…" Blossom trailed as she approached the bed, feeling it's red silk colored sheets before she took a seat. "When did you got the time to do all this?"

"Well, to tell ya the truth, Bloss," Brick said, as he began to close the blinds, they were pitch black, so once closed it blocked out the sunlight. Blossom noticed what he was doing, and her insides spark, which also made her bite on her lower lip in anticipation.

"I actually been planning on bringing you here, just to treat you with more romance, Hell, it's been awhile since we've had any sort of _alone_ time ourselves."

"Hmm…" Blossom hummed, "You do know, Brick. That you don't have to treat me to this, just being with is just as romantic."

"Well," Brick said with a grin, as he approached the blushing Blossom, then once in front of her, did Brick began to push her onto the bed. "You do deserve more, romance, love, and intimacy, my Blossom."

"No, Brick," Blossom whispered, feeling her heart beat faster, as she then wrapped her arms around Bricks neck, pulling his head closer. "I don't deserve you."

"That's where you're wrong." Brick growled, and smashed his lips on top of Blossoms. Both were then deep into their make out session, all while they clinged onto each. The kissing then became more heated, as Brick nibbled Blossoms bottom lip, wanting entrance into her mouth. Blossom did so, and soon they were twirling their tongues together. Blossom then began to moan uncontrollably, along with raking her fingers through Brick hair, while also taking his signature red cap off of his head, and put it aside. Brick broke the kiss, to then hover over Blossom, and ran one hand through her ever so long hair that felt of soft silk, smirking as he easily found her tiny red bow that held her hair up, and untied the bow to allow Blossoms amber hair loose.

With the signature items out of the way, did they continue to kiss one another once more, till Brick again broke the kiss, to than trail kisses down Blossoms neck, making her whimper to the sensual feeling.

"Brick, m-more…" Blossom begged. "Please, more!"

"I'll give you more, Blossy." Brick breathed into Blossoms neck. With those words said, Brick slipped a hand under her school vest, to the grab at one of her breast, which made Bricks eyes snap open.

"Blossom, you're not-" Brick said a bit shocked, as he looked at the smiling, red faced Blossom.

"I didn't feel like wearing a bra today. No one really notices when you have B size breast, and not so revealing clothes." Blossom admitted, making Brick grin.

"You naughty girl…" Brick whispered, and began to help Blossom remove her vest and undershirt. Once those were off, Blossom laid back down, to allow Brick to admire her naked torso.

"Damn, talk about perfection." Brick said, and leaned down to Blossoms chest, making her squirm as he touched around her nipples. "And every inch, is all, **mine**."

With that, Brick began to suckle on one nippled, while harshly pinching the other. Blossom sucked in a breath, and arched her back.

"Mmm! Brickie!" Blossom moaned out, gripping the sheets as all she could do was allow Brick to do what he wanted to her.

Brick growled again, and bit at the nipple that was currently in his mouth, then licked, twirled his tongue over the harden nipple, before repeating to bite the nipple.

"No! Don't do that!" Blossom whimpered out, feeling that her skin is now crawling in goosebumps, as Brick continued to play with her tits. He didn't respond with words, but instead by continuing to bite at her nipple.

"HA! B-Brick! Please!" Blossom gasped, feeling every fiber in her body tremble in sensation.

Till finally, Brick stopped his harsh play upon her chest, letting Blossom take a breather, for only a second anyway.

Brick smiled, as he placed kisses down her stomach, around her belly button, and near to his final destination. Blossom was biting her lip to this, awaiting for Brick to remove the rest of her clothing articles, but to her surprise, he had passed over the skirt part, and down to her feet.

Confused, Blossom sat up the the elbows to look down to Brick.

_"What..?"_ Blossom wandered, till she had felt Brick remove her shoes, and he did so very slowly.

Brick took his time to put both shoes aside, and next to be Blossoms knee high socks. Blossom seemed a tad bit relieved to feel her legs now naked and sockless, along with sudden giggling as Brick began to kiss at her toes, and he kept at it still Blossom nearly bursted out laughing.

"Brick! Stop! That tickles!" Blossom squealed, and slowly calmed once Brick began to kiss up her right leg, as a more sensual tingling began to come over Blossom.

"Oh, _oh!_" Blossom moaned out, as Brick glided his tongue over her knee, and slowly near her inner thigh.

"Don't tease…" Blossom whispered, Brick looked up to Blossom, as he smirked at her.

_"Tease? I'll show you tease."_ Brick thought evilly, as he kissed, and nipped at Blossoms thighs, making her shake, and began to lift her skirt up, to find yet another surprise, instead of meeting pink colored panties, he was already met with a ever so wet pussy, and seemed to be slightly shaved as not much red curls were found around her pussy.

"No panties either?!" Brick said in surprise, Blossom laughed.

"Yes, but I made sure that no one knew-" Blossom was explaining, till she noticed a bit of anger in Bricks eyes.

"But you did fly to school, how were you sure no guy would look up, just to look up your skirt?!" Brick snapped, yet Blossom just rolled her eyes.

"Please, Brick. I even knew that." Blossom explained, then grinned. "Why? Would you be jealous if some guy did?"

Meaning it to be a joke, Blossom felt not only her arousal spike, but fear as well, once she saw a flash of scarlet glow in his eyes. Then responded by ripping off her skirt, and forcefully spread her legs apart, before shoving not one, not two, but three finger's into her soaked cunt.

"AH!" Blossom gasped, as she then felt the fingers inside of her wiggle around her walls.

"Jealous, no, because from the looks, and feel of it, no one will ever make you **this** fucking wet." Brick growled, as he moved his fingers in and out of Blossom as she shook. "But no one, no, **ONE**, will ever see this sweet pussy!"

"HA! AH!" Blossom screamed out.

"Well," Brick trailed as he again growled. "Who's pussy does this belong to, Blossom?!"

"Y-You!" Blossom whimpered, feeling Bricks fingers being shoved inside of her only made her lose more control of herself.

"Sorry, I didn't hear, what was that?" Brick teased the poor Blossom, as he then began to put more speed in his fingering, while then using his thumb to rub over her clit.

"B-Brick!"

"Say it again, louder."

"You! Brick!"

"Louder!"

"BRICK!"

With that, Brick withdrew his fingers, to then replace his fingers with his tongue. Blossom arched her back, with eyes wide open to now feel a heated, slippery tongue now enter her. Blossom bit her lips, as her body succumbed to Brick, along with her mind going haywire. Blossom only laid bare on the bed, allowing him to do oral to her, and due to such sexual play, Blossom didn't know if it was the fireplace, or Brick that was making her entire body sweat.

"Oh! HA!" Blossom moaned. "More, _**more!**_"

"More what?" Brick questioned, once he had lifted his head to the admire the more wetted pussy, that was now more than covered in his saliva.

"You, please!" Blossom begged.

"Hmm…" Brick hummed, then lifted himself up, to then remove his own clothes. Blossom only laid out on the bed, while looking at Brick as he too was to be just as naked as him. Blossom took great enjoyment to see Brick strip his clothes off, seeing his sculpted muscular body made her insides melt.

"Dirty girl, enjoying what you're seeing?" Brick asked, as he finally got around to removing his pants.

"Yes," Blossom whispered shamelessly.

Blossoms breath was then caught in her throat, as her eyes only showed lust once Brick removed his pants, and boxers, for his harden meaty dick to then be presented before Blossom.

"Turn over, baby." Brick ordered, Blossom didn't need to be told twice, as she crawled into the middle of the bed, and got on all fours, arching her back to make her rear ever so more exposed, knowing that in this position, always been Bricks favorite for intercourse, the doggy-style.

"Liking the view, Brickie?" Blossom cooed, flipping her hair aside so she could look back at Brick, while doing a shake of her ass.

Brick licked his lips in a hunger like matter, as he made his way to be up against Blossom, and teasingly poked the tip of his member near her rear entrance, making Blossom moan.

"I would take you by anal, but we don't have any lube." Brick growled, as he ran his hands up Blossoms back to give her a slight sensual messaging, then leaned over her body to place a kiss on her shoulders. While Brick seemed busy with his sweet kissing on her shoulder to ever so relax her, Blossom, though she looked lost in pleasure with a beet red face, she used one of her hands to sneak it down to her soaked pussy, to then feel around for Brick jr, to then place the tip of the pulsing member to her soaked pussy's entrance.

"That's fine, another time," Blossom whispered. "Just take me now, please!I need you in me so bad!"

"Really now?" Brick said ever so mischievously, has he then whispered into Blossoms ear. "There's just one thing I must hear first, and you know what those words are."

Blossom shivered, and smiled, even if Brick didn't see.

"I love you, Brick…"

With that said, Brick thrusted deep inside of Blossom, feeling her walls clamp around his hard dick, as she screamed a silent scream.

"I love you too, Blossom…"

Not much word was heard, but instead intense moaning and screaming, along with Brick ramming into Blossom as all she could do was to take the pleasure coursing through her body. Brick managed to even sneak a hand around Blossom, to then play with one of her tits, even as they swung back and forth to the thrusting he was giving her.

"H-H-HA! AH! **AH!**" Blossom screamed, her insides were on fire to feel such pleasure.

"Take it, Blossom, all of me." Brick grunted, thrusting harder, and seemed to love the sound that was coming out of Blossom. After a few more hard thrusting, Brick unwrapped himself from hugging Blossoms back, to then stand up by the knees as he placed his hands on Blossoms waist to than ram into her.

"OH GOD!" Blossom screeched, then whimpered slightly as she then gripped her hands into the sheets for dear life as she tried to take Bricks massive thrusting.

"Yeah, that's it, take it,take my dick!" Brick growled, as he slowed his thrusting to give the panting Blossom a breather, while he sucked on one of his thumbs, then once the thumb was covered in saliva, did he inserted it in Blossoms asshole, while he began to thrust once more, fucking her two ways in one.

"Fuck! Brick! N-No! Please stop doing that! It's too much! I c-can't take it!" Blossom whimpered out in a scream, Brick only smirked to what he was doing to her.

"Course you can, it's not like I haven't been in here before." Brick grunted.

"No, don't say that! I-It sounds so dirty to hear it! Oh!"

Blossoms pleading seemed to be no use, as Brick began to thrust himself deeper into his shaking lover. Brick continued to do so, till he felt, and heard Blossoms orgasm come under way.

"AAAHHH!" Blossom screamed out.

"Already?" Brick questioned, not seeming to be too surprised. Blossom only whimpered one more, as her body collapsed under Brick, making him withdraw from being inside of her as she trembled from her sudden release.

"I, t-told you, it was too, m-much…" Blossom grunted.

Brick raised a brow, as he looked from Blossom, to his still hard dick now covered in fuck juice, then back to her, before he shrugged his shoulders. Without warning, he turned Blossom over to be on her back, to then spread her legs apart.

"Wha-! Brick! Can't I have a break?" Blossom questioned, sounding a bit frighten.

"I want to cum too, and I'm far from being done with you." Brick panted, as he began to slowly enter her, once he was back inside of Blossom, she didn't get a chance for a noise to escape her lips, once he quickly had leaned over her, and smashed his lips over hers.

_"God, Brick!"_ Blossom thought, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as he thrusted harder, and deeper into her.

Moaning, grunting, and groaning refilled the room, as body rubbed against body, and heat from intercourse made both the red lovers bodies cover in sweat. This went on for some time, till they both began to reach their limits.

"Bloss, I'm gonna cum!" Brick grunted, as he made harder thrusts into Blossom.

"Yes, please! Fill me with cum, Brick! I want all your cum inside me!"

"Blossom!"

"Brick!"

With another smoldering kiss, both Blossom and Brick came, as Brick shot his hot milky seed deep inside Blossom, so much that some cum oozed out around his dick. Feeling full, and satisfied, Blossom closed her eyes to slowly rest, with a smile on her face. Brick then withdrew his soft dick from within Blossom, before falling to his side, while pulling Blossom into an embrace.

"Damn, just, wow…" Brick whispered, his eyes also beginning to grow heavy from energy lost.

"Hmm," Blossom hummed, snuggling up to Brick as she sighed in bliss. "Next time, have lube on you for some real fun."

"Jeez, freaky much, or just my dirty bookworm?" Brick laughed.

"Hey, you like anal just as must, don't lie." Blossom giggled shamelessly. "Also, I'll always be your dirty bookworm."

"Damn straight, Blossy. Now, sleep for our next round." Brick muttered into her now matted hair.

Blossom smiled, as both reds fell asleep for a much needed nap.

* * *

><p><strong>(Okay! Done with the lemon story! Review on what ya'll thought about it ;)<strong>

**To read in a row, just go by this listing order.**

_**-Lingerie (Blue)-**_

_**- From Goodnight, To a Very Good-morning (Greens)-**_

_**-Passionate (Reds)-**_

**Now as for the whole thing that I had put in my last chapter, with "descriptions+summaries of story ideas that I can't seem to chose of which to do next" thing, will here are the ideas I can't seem to decide to do first.**

**1 -(To Love A Criminal) -A Green Story- No Blues or Reds.**

Fresh outta high school, Buttercup was ready to make something out of her life. Till that is, she goes to a nightclub to party with her friends, she meets Butch. Seeming to have a thing for each other, sparks fly, and things heat up quick. But when she finds out he lives the criminal lifestyle. Can Buttercup bring herself to love a criminal? Rated (M-MA).-

* * *

><p><strong>2-(Life.)-A Blue Story- some Reds and Greens.<strong>

Bubbles, the joy and laughter of her heroic sisters, and always their for others in need. She, along with her sisters are truly perfect girls, her flaw to others however is dating, Boomer, along with carrying his child. The real question though, will their families come to a truce for the better, and if so, feelings will arise, evil will brew, and more to come. Rated (M-MA).-

* * *

><p><strong>So there they are, review or PM of what you all would like to read first, also I didn't want to put up a poll, but ones up anyway, so check and vote on my profile.<strong>

**But know this, it will be sometime till I get back to Fanfiction, I got random crap to deal with in my life and what not.**

**Regardless, have a great reading!)**


End file.
